


white blank page

by fortunati



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Asami Is gAy and iN lOvE, Brooding, F/F, Leave Her Alone She Just Wants To Get Pegged, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Unrequited Love, gay pining, there is precisely one (1) fuck and that makes it rated T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunati/pseuds/fortunati
Summary: Loving is not a crime, and neither is being loved





	white blank page

**Author's Note:**

> ITS KORRASAMI AND LOVING KORRA HOURS FOLKS

The moon rose full and white over the bay and Asami tucked her feet up under herself on the balcony of her penthouse apartment. She chewed on her thumbnail, thinking of the irony of the moon rising over  _ Yue  _ Bay. The breeze played with a strand of her hair. This high up off the ground, the sounds of the city seemed muffled, like they were in another world, and the haze drifting off of the water curled around the bases of the buildings and wrapped them up like a blanket. Asami sighed, frowning, annoyed at her melancholy mood. 

She thought she’d gotten better at this.

Future Industries was flourishing, better than ever, Bolin was travelling with Kuvira and he seemed happy enough, Mako was busy with his police work, climbing the ladder to more and more responsibility. But they all missed her. Inevitably, they all missed her, because she kept them together. Asami hardly saw the brothers anymore, knew they barely kept in touch because they were both so busy. 

The letter from Korra was heavy in her pocket. 

The feelings she kept closely locked up in her heart weighed even heavier.

Asami closed her eyes, tucking her face into the crook of her elbow. Spirits, why did she have to fall for her best friend? Of all the people, it had to be the one person in Republic City who probably would never care about her that way. It’s not like Korra didn’t like girls - they’d had enough late-night conversations over a glass or three of sake to know that - it’s the history they shared. Awkward, and involving  _ Mako _ , and yes, they had gotten past that, even if Mako hadn’t really, but to. 

To tell her best friend that she liked - no, wait.  _ Loved,  _ because she did, even if she tried to lock it away - that she loved her? That’s a whole other mess Asami didn’t want to have to clean up. She couldn’t do that to Korra, especially  _ now.  _ She couldn’t do it two years ago. She probably never will. She knew she would rather suffer the pain of watching Korra fall in love with someone else than lose her altogether. Oh yes, it was hurt. But one was pain, and one was hell. 

Asami shook her head, burying her head in her hands, groaning. Spirits, she  _ hated _ this. No, there was no way she was going to stop loving Korra. She didn’t think that was possible. Who  _ couldn’t  _ love Korra, and who could give her up? Korra was amazing, for one. She was strong, in every way Asami knew of, and she was kind, and she was gentle, and she could much your spirit right out of you. She was beautiful. Asami groaned, feeling her cheeks warm.

She was a fucking mess. 

Honestly, though? She wasn’t sure she’d change a thing, and the more she thought about it, the more she knew she  _ wouldn’t  _ change a thing. The idea of  _ not  _ being in love with Korra with her whole heart - preposterous. Asami scrubbed at her face with her sweater cuffs, poured herself another drink, and watched the moon make its track across the sky.

“I love her,” Asami blurted, to no one in particular, or maybe to the moon. She blushed. She’d never said it outloud before. She’d barely let herself admit it. Asami grinned, and then grinned wider. “I love her!” and then clapped her hands over her mouth. Nervously, she giggled, then wrapped her arms around her head and then thought,  _ maybe I’ve had enough to drink.  _

It didn’t matter. She was in love with a woman  _ thousands  _ of miles away, who probably did not and would never love her back, and it didn’t matter, because she’d never not love Korra. It was impossible by now. If she were going to stop loving her, she wouldn’t be sitting on her balcony in a Water Tribe blue robe and silk pajamas drinking one too many glasses of sake and  _ pining _ .

Asami climbed to her feet, poured one last drink and raised it towards the moon. 

“Thank you,” she said, and flung her drink over the edge of the railing. 


End file.
